Tell Me A Story
by Wolf Blossom
Summary: This is a story about a girl who fell in love with a ghost. Their love was so strong they were willing to do anything to stay together, even defy god. InuKag xFINISHEDx
1. Tell Me A Story: Meeting

**Hey guys! I got this idea… you guessed it, while doing the dishes, though it does connect to a movie I once watched!**

**Oh and this is AU too, not the feudal Japan thing, but it's AU in it's own way with hanyou's, miko's, etc…**

**Title: **Tell me a Story

**Summary: **This is a story about a girl who fell in love with a ghost. Their love was so strong they were willing to do anything to stay together, even defy god.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

**Genre: **Romance/Humour

**Aging: **Kagome: 30 – Inuyasha: 32

**Tell Me A Story: Meeting**

After everything they've been through, after everything they've done, nothing compared to telling your children stories. It was raining heavily in Tokyo Japan and that also caused the power to go out. Takahashi Kagome, wife and mate to Takahashi Inuyasha lit candles around the house.

Their 7 kids, you heard me right, 7 kids were huddled around them, the eldest three on the sofas, the young twin boys on the carpet and the babies, in the arms of the eldest children.

Kagome smiled as she placed a candle on the table and sat down on the loveseat with her husband beside her. She winked at her hanyou children and they laughed.

"Tell us a story mommy," The eldest twin, Aki grinned.

The order of their children:

Muteki Takahashi: Black hair and golden eyes and furry white ears, stubborn attitude and his mothers' lips. He had his father's persistency and his fathers' brute strength. 11 years old.

Inume Takahashi: Silver hair, golden eyes, furry black doggy eras, Kagome's attitude and about as tall as her older brother, a few inches shorter than him though. 10 years old.

Ryujin Takahashi: Chocolate brown eyes, and soft black hair, with some shines of silver in it. He had furry white ears like his brother and father but with Kagome's caring personality. 8 years old.

Aki Takahashi: Silver hair and chocolate brown eyes with white doggy years. He was a carbon copy of Inuyasha; everything he did was exactly Inuyasha. 5 years old.

Sao Takahashi: Black hair and molten gold eyes. Sao took after his mother in every which way, unlike his twin, Aki. 5 years old.

Suriya Takahashi: Silver hair with black streaks, with golden eyes. Personality wise, she was mix of her parents. 3 years old.

Akiko Takahashi: Black hair with silver streaks. Oddly enough, Akiko got sky blue eyes unlike her family. She was still a baby, personality will develop later. 1 years old.

Seven Takahashi children and probably more to come. Kagome took her daughter, Akiko from the arms of Muteki. Muteki sighed as he placed Suriya in his lap.

"A story, eh Aki?" Kagome smiled at her son.

"Yeah, a story!" Sao chimed in.

"A story on a rainy day?" Inume raised a brow, "Can't get better."

Inuyasha chuckled. "Which story do you guys wanna hear?"

"The ghost one." Ryujin piped.

Kagome smiled, knowing how much that story meant to her. "The ghost one?"

"Yeah!" All the children agreed.

Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other before smiling. Kagome cleared her throat and began to speak.

"Before we start, the main characters names will be Kagome and Inuyasha and other characters will be named after people you know, since your father and I are very uncreative."

The children laughed but agreed, knowing that whenever they heard the story, it was always the same, same characters, same words, plot everything. It was their favourite story for some unknown reason.

Kagome started the story. "This is a story about a girl who fell in love with a ghost. Their love was so strong they were willing to do anything to stay together, even defy god."

* * *

_16-year-old Higurashi Kagome was spending the weekend at her fathers place. Parents were divorced since she was 7; they both still loved her and her younger brother Souta with all their heart. Souta slumped in his chair as he glared at his sister. "Why do we have to visit Otou-san this weekend?" He growled, being only 11-years-old._

"_Because," Kagome started as she packed her duffle bag, "his birthday is tomorrow and he wants us to meet his fiancée." Kagome said._

"_Why on gods' green, yellow and purple earth did mom and dad divorce?" Souta asked as he shoved some clean underwear into his duffle bag._

"_Because, they probably didn't feel that 'spark' they did back in college."_

"_Damn sparks and college." Souta murmured as he gave his bag to his sister who zipped it up. They both fixed their beds before grabbing their bags and going downstairs. Their mother and Jii-chan were waiting for them. Kagome ran down the steps and hugged her mom and grandfather._

"_Hey, we'll see you in two days, don't worry!" Kagome said as her mother picked up her car keys._

_The ride to their father's house was quiet but Kagome made the best of it by cranking up the volume of the radio. Souta passed his CD to Kagome who put it in and heard Simple and Clean by Utada Hikaru pop on._

"_What are you Souta? Way into Kingdome Hearts?" Kagome asked her brother._

"_Duh, anyways what's dads' fiancée's name?" Souta asked._

"_Rumiko," Kagome murmured._

"_Rumiko Higurashi?" Souta raised a brow, Kagome laughed and turned to her mom. "Hey Mama, why didn't you change your last name back to your maiden name?"_

_Korari shrugged. "It took too much work changing all my stuff, passports, birth certificates, drivers' license, and everything else. Staying a Higurashi isn't a big deal; I tell people it's my maiden name."_

"_Mom are you just lazy or did Jii-chan say something?" Souta said._

"_Or maybe you still love dad." Kagome said softly. Korari sighed and kept on driving. She parked the car in front of Akira's driveway behind a beautiful Mercedes Benz. Kagome got out and her brother went to go ring the doorbell._

"_Want to come in Mama?" Kagome asked her mother but she sighed and shook her head. "If he doesn't love me, I shouldn't bother."_

_Kagome hugged her mother and kissed her cheek. "I'll see you Monday morning mama, I love you."_

"_I love you too Kagome-chan, take care of you brother Kagome and make sure your father doesn't serve him anything with peanuts. I gave you the medicine incase Souta gets an allergic reaction, right?"_

_Kagome nodded. "Yeah and dad always has spare ones, we all know of his allergy, even Rumiko."_

_Korari smiled and nodded. "I'll see you Monday, ok sweetie?"_

"_Bye mom!" Kagome waved. Souta turned around and waved at his mother pull out of the driveway. As he turned back, he saw the door opened to reveal his tall and handsome father._

_Kagome ran up the steps and lunged at him, the exact same time Souta did._

"_Hey dad!" Kagome grinned as she pecked his cheek._

"_Hi pumpkin!" he smiled as he kissed his daughter and his son._

"_Yo dad, where's the plasma screen you talked about?" Souta said excitedly._

"_In the family room sport." He said smiling._

_Kagome laughed. "Souta, get your boney butt back here and take your duffle, I ain't taking it and neither is dad!"_

"_Leave it there! I'm watching T.V."_

_Kagome rolled her eyes as she picked she picked up her brothers bag. Akira laughed as he took both the bags from her hands. Kagome stretched and stared at her dad. "When's Rumiko coming?"_

"_Right now! You must be Kagome I presume?" A tall and very beautiful woman said as she stood at the door of the house._

"_Yep! You're Rumiko?" Kagome raised a brow. The woman laughed and hugged Kagome. Kagome hugged her back and turned to her dad. "Hey dad, are you sure she fell in love with you? I mean look at you… you have gray hairs coming out of your head…"_

_Akira pouted. "So what? My charm and uncanny wit has seduced her."_

_Kagome rolled her eyes. "Are you sure he didn't bribe you into marrying him Rumiko?" Kagome laughed as she asked her stepmother-to-be._

_Rumiko laughed. "Positive, besides he's right, I fell in love with his uncanny wit."_

"_Uncanny eh?" Kagome nudged her dad who chuckled._

"_How old are you Kagome?" Rumiko asked._

"_Didn't the old man tell you? 16," Kagome smiled._

"_He did, but I thought he was lying, your dad doesn't look a day over 30!"_

_Kagome snorted. "I think he used some sort of age reducing cream that mom talked him into buying."_

_Akira laughed even harder. "Yeah, probably it is the cream your mom forced me to buy."_

_Kagome lifted her bags and then realization hit her face. "Souta has to sleep with me doesn't he?" She groaned._

_Her dad's house had only 3 bedrooms… if one went to himself, another went to Rumiko, than her brother and she had to share a bedroom._

"_How'd you know I was staying over?" Rumiko lifted a brow._

"_You have a duffle bag beside you." Kagome said dryly as she walked into the family room. Rumiko laughed as she followed her._

"_Oi brat, what're you watching?" Kagome asked as she jumped onto the sofa, beside her brother._

"_The Flintstones." Souta grinned._

"_They're ancient! Watch the Jetsons."_

"_Nah, they're too futuristic. At least when I watch this, I can compare the Flintstones to Jii-chan's stories."_

"_I think demons and whatnot makes more sense than a bird that's your telephone." Kagome said goofily._

"_Hi," Rumiko said tenderly. Souta looked at her and his eyes fell out. "Dad! You scored big… are you sure you didn't bribe her?" Souta said, raising a brow._

"_What is it with you two?" Akira asked as he wrapped an arm around Rumiko's waist._

"_Nee-chan said the same thing?" Souta raised a brow at his sister._

"_It still amazes me that our old man scored golden." Kagome grinned cheekily._

_Souta laughed. "I'm Souta,"_

_Rumiko shook his hand. "Pleased to meet you, how old are you Souta?"_

"_11," Souta said as his attention went back to the television screen. Kagome rolled her eyes. "Oi Souta, you promised me a round of air hockey at the arcade." Kagome grinned at her brother._

"_Oh yeah and dad faces the winner." Souta said as he flicked off the television set._

_Akira shrugged. "Might as well, we have nothing better to do. Kids, in the car."_

_Kagome rolled her eyes. "Dad, I'm 16."_

"_But you're still my baby Kagu-chan,"_

"_Don't call me that." Kagome said unenthusiastically._

"_Why not? Your mom calls you that."_

"_That's because mom gave me that name, you used to call me Mistress Miko." Kagome said, referring to her miko origin._

"_Oh yes, Akira said you were a Priestess, tell me, what is your job and specialty?" Rumiko asked. Rumiko found these kids dolls and she was instantly fond of them. She was sure they hadn't hated her as much, they both cracked jokes._

'_Maybe they will accept me when I get married to their dad.' Rumiko thought gently to herself._

"_I specialize in purification and I guard the Shikon no Tama." Kagome said, subconsciously holding onto the side of her body._

"_So you're the priestess who holds the Shikon no Tama in her body." Rumiko said amazed. "At such a young age, you hold such a responsibility?"_

_Kagome laughed and shrugged. "Jii-chan and Souta help me."_

"_How so?" Akira asked. He knew their grandfather was a Priest but Souta?_

"_Souta has some hidden priest powers." Kagome said. "I have to train him, but he would specialize in purification too."_

"_How do you know?" Rumiko asked, quite amazed._

"_I'm a miko, I can sense these things. Can we go to the arcade now?" Kagome said, not liking all the attention._

"_Sure! Let's go!" Akira said as they all piled into his car._

_The drive to the arcade was a few minutes, but in those few minutes, Rumiko, Kagome and Souta got to know each other._

"_DAD!" Kagome grinned loudly._

"_Yeah?" He said as he pulled up to the parking lot._

"_I approve," She winked as she hopped out. Akira stared after his daughter and then turned to Souta. "She what?"_

"_I approve too!" Souta grinned as he ran after his sister. Akira turned to Rumiko who giggled. "Your kids approve of me."_

_Akira laughed. "I knew that!"_

_Rumiko rolled her eyes. "Yeah, riiiight."_

"_No seriously, I did."_

"_Right Akira, come on, let's go inside!"_

_The adults went inside to find Kagome and Souta burning each other in Air hockey._

"_What's the score?" Akira asked._

"_SHH!" The Higurashi siblings hissed as Souta managed to score._

"_OOH!" Kagome shrieked as she scored on him._

"_They're good," Rumiko whispered._

"_That's Korari competitiveness in them, not mine." Akira sweat dropped. Finally, after their time finished, Kagome came out victor._

"_Boo yeah!" She grinned._

_Souta pouted. "Oh so not fair!"_

_Kagome pinched his cheek. "Ok then, I'll go get you drink, you verse dad and I'll go against Lady Rumiko."_

_Rumiko laughed as Souta inserted money. "Prepare to die dad." Souta grinned as Kagome went to the counter._

"_Hi, four cokes please." She ordered. The man nodded as he got four large cups and went to fill them up with coke. Kagome tapped the counter then slapped her forehead. "I forgot my money in the car," she said to herself. She was about to go to her father to ask for money when she heard a slam. She jumped and turned around to find a very handsome man standing there with the money slapped onto the counter._

"_It's on me," He smiled._

_Kagome frowned as she shook her head. "No, no it's ok, I have the money."_

_The man smirked, the muscles on his lips vibrating, making Kagome feel so drawn to him. 'Damn he's hot!' Kagome thought._

"_Please, I insist." The man said chuckling._

"_No, please it's ok." Kagome said. The guy at the counter sighed. "Will somebody please just give me the money?"_

_The man handed the money to the cashier and Kagome silently took the drinks in a drink holder. She turned to the man and smiled. "Thank you, but it wasn't necessary."_

"_But I wanted to,"_

"_Then let me do something in return for you? Anything." Kagome asked._

"_Your name," he said._

"_Higurashi Kagome, yours?"_

"_Takahashi Inuyasha."_

"_You only want my name?"_

"_Alright, how about dinner tonight?"_

_Kagome gasped and looked at her father who was staring at her with such intensity, it killed._

"_Dinner date?" She murmured under her breath. Inuyasha chuckled. "You said I could get anything,"_

"_Yes but, I just met you… I don't even know you!"_

"_Then tell you what, this date, we'll get to know each other. As base information, Takahashi Inuyasha, 18 years old."_

_Kagome smiled. "16,"_

_His eyes shot into the air. "16? Damn,"_

"_Is that bad?" Kagome said._

"_No it isn't- It's good actually."_

_Kagome rolled her eyes. "Thank you Takahashi for paying for my drinks, but I need to get back to my family now."_

"_Inuyasha," He said._

_Kagome nodded. "Kagome."_

_No word were needed, they knew that they were allowed to call each other by first name. Kagome sensed a demonic aura in him. 'He's hanyou,' she thought. She turned around and gasped as she saw Inuyasha look translucent. She closed her eyes and shook her head before looking at him again, he was gone._

'_Ok, that is totally and freakishly weird.' She thought as he made it back to her family._

"_What took you so long Kagome?" Akira asked._

"_Run in with the devil," She murmured._

"_What happened sweetie?" Rumiko asked as she touched Kagome's arm._

"_I didn't have any money, I was going to ask daddy for some, but that boy, Inuyasha, appeared and paid for the drinks. I told him I would return his favour and he wanted my name. I gave it to him and now I got myself a dinner date."_

_Rumiko grinned. "He's kinda cute, don't you think."_

_Kagome laughed. "Yeah, but he's 18."_

"_So what, I'm like a billion years younger than your dad." Rumiko smiled._

"_Rumiko," Akira said sternly, "Kagome you will not go with him."_

"_I don't know," Kagome said softly, "I probably won't anyways!"_

_Oh how wrong she was…_

_Later that day, right before 6pm, Kagome decided to go out for a little walk; she usually did by herself when the sun started to set. She wore casual jeans that flared to her ankles, comfortable white running shoes and a baby pink sweater. She pumped her feet a few times before leaving._

"_I'll be back in a few minutes! Just going for a walk." She said as she left._

"_BE CAREFUL!" Rumiko called to her._

"_I WILL!" Kagome called back as she started walking. She made it to the main street and sighed as she stared up at the sky. Ok so she met this guy, an inu-hanyou guy, who turned translucent. Kagome felt an extraterrestrial aura from him and it freaked her out. She ran her fingers through her silky black mane and she sighed again. "This is way too weird," She murmured._

"_Isn't it?" came a melodic yet very sexy voice from behind her. Kagome gasped as she turned around to find Inuyasha Takahashi standing before her._

"_Inuyasha," She squeaked._

"_I said I wanted a dinner date," He shrugged._

"_But how did you- when did you- I didn't hear any- how'd you get here?" Kagome asked._

"_I…" Inuyasha trailed off. 'If she's the one, I'll tell her.'_

"_I ran," He answered dumbly. Kagome raised a brow. "Ran?"_

"_Yeah, ran." Inuyasha scoffed._

"_Ok fine, don't have your period." Kagome murmured as she turned around again._

"_So can I have my date?"_

_Kagome frowned. "My father expects me back home,"_

"_Call him." Inuyasha said handing his cell phone to Kagome. Kagome looked at him and then the phone. She shook her head. "No, I can't…"_

"_You owe me remember,"_

"_You insisted!" Kagome whined._

"_A miko backing down on a promise, how disgraceful."_

_Kagome shot him a glare. "Excuse me, how'd you know I'm a miko?"_

"_Exactly how you knew I was a hanyou."_

_Kagome sighed in defeat as she took his cell phone and called her father._

"_Hello, daddy?"_

"_Yeah… wait- how did you call me?"_

"_Uh, Inuyasha is here and well… I'm going out to dinner with him."_

"_Kagome," Akira said rather darkly._

"_I'll be ok daddy, I am a strong miko after all."_

_Akira sighed. "I don't want you going out Kagome,"_

"_Father," Kagome said loosely. She didn't sense a dark aura in Inuyasha so she assumed it was safe._

"_Fine, but be back before 9." Akira said rather strongly._

"_I will daddy, bye."_

"_Be careful honey."_

"_I will." And she hung up. She handed the phone back to Inuyasha and he pocketed it._

"_You're good right?" He asked._

_Kagome gulped and nodded. "Yeah,"_

_Inuyasha chuckled. "Don't worry, I won't rape you."_

_Kagome rolled her eyes. "I know that, where are we going?"_

"_It's a surprise."_

* * *

"I HAVE TO GO PEE!" Suriya said doing a little dance. Kagome and Inuyasha laughed as they watched their daughter dance around with her hands clutched in front of her.

"Alright then, you go pee sweetie, Muteki take a candle with you and go with your sister." Kagome said. Muteki groaned. "Why me?"

"Because your father is going to get snacks and I have to feed Akiko."

"I will?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes you will, now shoo!" Kagome said.

"LET'S GO MUTEKI-NII-CHAN!" Suriya shrieked as Muteki grabbed a candle and ran after his sister.

"I'll help you Otou-san," Inume said as she followed her father.

The twin boys sat on the sofa with Ryujin, their elder brother beside them.

"Like the story so far guys?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, how come it never changes mommy?" Sao asked. "Whenever you tell stories, you usually change it around."

Kagome laughed as she nestled her daughter by her breast. "Because, this story is very special to me."

* * *

**Damn, I wanted to make this a one-shot but I figured it would be to long. So it's just a short story, a few chapters long, probably three…**

**If you noticed, I named all of my OC characters as their babies, Muteki, Inume, Ryujin, Aki, Sao, Suriya and Akiko. The only two I haven't mentioned are Megumi and Megami from Business over Family, I thought if I did name them, it'd be to many kids…**

**Stay tuned!**

**Lub,**

**Sakura**


	2. Tell Me A Story: Knowing

**Time for chapter 2.**

**Oh and this is AU too, not the feudal Japan thing, but it's AU in it's own way with hanyou's, miko's, etc…**

**Title: **Tell me a Story

**Summary: **This is a story about a girl who fell in love with a ghost. Their love was so strong they were willing to do anything to stay together, even defy god.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

**Genre: **Romance/Humour

**Aging: **Kagome: 30 – Inuyasha: 32

**Tell Me A Story: Knowing**

Kagome laughed as she nestled her daughter by her breast. "Because, this story is very special to me."

Inuyasha returned with a few apple slices for the younger ones and two bags of chips for the older kids. Kagome got a bottle of orange juice and Inuyasha had a chocolate bar. Akiko finished feeding and was sitting on her mothers lap. Muteki and Suriya came back and Muteki but the candle back on the table.

"Any more interruptions before we being?" Inuyasha asked his pups. Muteki rubbed his ear since it was really itchy and Ryujin scrunched his nose, the smell of the rain getting to him.

"No?" Kagome asked.

"Nope," Inume grinned.

"Ok then, we'll get on with the story." Kagome smiled as she started to tell the story.

* * *

"_It's a surprise."_

_Kagome sighed as the two started to walk._

"_Dude, you're 18, don't you have a car?" Kagome asked him._

"_I do, but my brother Sesshomaru stole it." Inuyasha said yawning._

"_I see," Kagome said as she looked at her surroundings. "And where are we going?"_

"_Like I said, it's a surprise."_

"_I hate surprises!"_

"_I on the other hand, adore surprises." Inuyasha chuckled._

"_I hate you."_

"_I adore me too."_

"_I hate dog poo…"_

"_I adore dog- OI!" Inuyasha roared and Kagome burst out laughing. "Did I get the all mighty inu-hanyou?"_

_Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Very funny Kagome,"_

_Kagome laughed as they kept on walking, this time in silence._

_Kagome sighed as she stared at her surroundings. God knew where she was, she'd be surprised if she was still in Japan any more. She's been all around, but she's never seen where she was right now. It seemed as if she was by the grocery store in one second, but the next she was by the most beautiful restaurant there was._

"_I've never seen this place before," Kagome whispered._

"_Not many people have." Inuyasha said softly. Kagome saw the name of the store and gasped as she saw a white pure aura surround the name._

'Gates of Heaven'

"_What kind of- name is that for a restaurant?" Kagome asked._

"_Whoever said it was a restaurant?" Inuyasha asked._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Nothing, I'll tell you when I'm sure."_

"_Sure of what?"_

"_Nothing," Inuyasha said as the doors magically opened. He and Kagome walked in to find angels sitting on pedestals with harps, humming a tune, tables all over with white sheets and a golden bridge that carried over to another half of the restaurant where people danced and had fun._

"_This place is so- beautiful." Kagome said in awe._

"_Ain't it?" Inuyasha said, smirking like a… man._

"_Grr," Kagome said playfully as she rolled her eyes. "Are you sure you aren't going to rape me?" Kagome asked raising a brow._

"_Positive. If I had the chance of raping a girl, she'd be tall, sexy and blond." Inuyasha smirked._

"_And that has totally ruined my day." Kagome said dryly as a waiter came and ushered them to a table. Inuyasha laughed as he held out a chair for Kagome. Kagome eyed him suspiciously before sitting down. He smiled innocently before sitting down and staring into Kagome's eyes._

"_What would be your perfect guy?" Inuyasha asked comically._

"_Tall, sexy and blond." Kagome said mockingly._

"_That's my idea of a perfect girl!" Inuyasha said playfully, "We're totally compatible."_

"_Yeah right," Kagome said as a waiter looking oddly like cupid came bye._

"_Oh hey Inuyasha!" he said._

"_Oi Cupid," Inuyasha glared at him, "I don't want you taking our orders."_

"_Why's that?"_

"_You might do something," Inuyasha growled, "call Aphrodite."_

"_She's not in the house."_

"_Ok then, call Mercury."_

"_You're insane," Cupid said as he walked off, calling Mercury._

"_What was all that about?" Kagome asked._

"_He's an ass; I don't want him messing up our orders." Inuyasha said casually._

_Kagome rolled her eyes and examined her surroundings. Mercury came by and took their orders._

"_I want crab cakes, a martini and ramen." Inuyasha grinned._

"_I should have guessed," Mercury scowled before turning to Kagome. "What would you like?"_

"_Um… oden?"_

"_Alright, any drinks?"_

"_Coke." Kagome said as Mercury left. Inuyasha laughed as he saw Kagome eye him dangerously. "What?" Inuyasha said as he held up in defense._

"_I can't trust you can I?"_

_Inuyasha mocked hurt. "I'm hurt Kagome,"_

"_Good."_

_Inuyasha chuckled as their orders came by. Kagome picked up her chopsticks and started eating daintily. When she looked at Inuyasha, she sweat dropped and her vain pulsed. He was slurping his ramen, the juices flowing down from his chin._

"_Uh- Inuyasha?"_

"_Hmm?" He said as he shoved more ramen into his mouth._

"_Is your mouth a black hole?"_

"_Why?" he said as he swallowed his ramen._

"_Because you stuffed an entire bowl of ramen into your mouth and still managed to survive." Kagome said in the most obvious tone._

_Inuyasha chuckled as he bit into a crab cake. Kagome was still eating her oden peacefully. He sipped his martini as Kagome daintily sipped her coke._

_After they finished eating (which surprisingly went by quietly) Inuyasha held his hand out. "May I have this dance?"_

_Kagome laughed and glanced at her wrist watching, seeing she had a good hour before she was due home. She gracefully took his hand and he led her across the bridge towards the dance floor. It was a slow song so Inuyasha had his arms wrapped around Kagome's waist and her hands around his shoulder. She was staring up into his eyes, not wanting to put her head on the chest of a complete and utter stranger._

"_You know I'm a hanyou, right?" Inuyasha started off whispering._

_Kagome nodded while she rolled her eyes. "Well duh, and you know I'm a miko."_

"_Of course, so then if you're a miko, you know how demons and hanyous find their mate right?"_

_Kagome nodded slowly as she stared up into his eyes. "Yeah, I do."_

"_Then explain it to me, I want proof."_

_Kagome sighed and rolled her eyes. "Oi, we're on a date, I'm not giving lessons on how hanyous and youkai find their mate."_

"_Oh come on Kagome, please?" Inuyasha pouted._

"_Fine, fine, but while we're dancing?"_

"_What better place?" Inuyasha said with a haunting smirk on his face. Kagome glared at him. "I hate you so much right now."_

"_I adore me so much right now."_

_Kagome grumbled some unladylike words before clearing her throat. "Demons and youkai live for a long time right, so during their life, they come across many females of many species. Those females have many scents, which could appeal or repel the male demon. The female with the most intoxicating scent is supposed to be their mate."_

"_Good, but you're forgetting one important fact."_

"_What's that?" Kagome asked looking into his eyes._

"_That female needs to accept him, not shun him off. If she does have a strong intoxicating scent but she ignores him, than she isn't the one for him. She needs to smell good and be able to accept him for him."_

"_Never knew that," Kagome shrugged, "guess you learn something new everyday."_

"_Yeah," Inuyasha whispered. "Say, how strong of a miko are you?"_

"_Not as strong yet, but I'm one of the strongest of this time."_

"_One?" Inuyasha raised a brow._

"_Of the miko's that are 45 and under, I am the most powerful, my trainer, Kaede-baba-chan is the strongest miko for the over 45 division."_

_Inuyasha coughed. "There are divisions?"_

"_Yeah, our status readings are real weird."_

"_Who was the strongest miko before you?"_

"_Kikyo Hiromi, Kaede's younger sister, but Kikyo died a few years ago due to cancer."_

"_Miko's get cancer?"_

"_We aren't monsters, we're humans with special abilities."_

"_Fine, fine, don't have a pup."_

_Kagome rolled her eyes. "Why'd you ask me in the first place? About what I know about hanyou and youkai mating?"_

"_I'll tell you when we go to the park."_

"_Park? Excuse me?"_

"_Yeah park, I ain't leaving our date after a measly dinner."_

"_But that's why it's called a dinner date." Kagome grinned cheekily._

"_Ah shaddup." Inuyasha groaned. Kagome giggled and they continued to dance._

_Finally after they finished, the two were about to leave but Kagome realized that they didn't pay their bill._

"_Hey, we didn't pay,"_

"_So? It's on the house."_

_Kagome raised a brow. "What?"_

"_My uh- my father owns the place." Inuyasha said. He could have slapped himself for saying that. So what, God was somewhat like his father right? God was the creator of all and this was Gods special restaurant, and God was his father in some terms._

"_Really, what's your fathers name?"_

"_Inutaisho," Inuyasha said slowly, saying the name of his deceased father._

"_Inutaisho, Inutaisho Takahashi?" Kagome asked him._

"_Yeah, why?"_

"_Didn't he die a few years ago?"_

_Inuyasha could have slapped himself again. "Yeah, but now Sesshomaru and I took over."_

"_Your brother right?"_

"_Yeah."_

_The two silently walked to the park. Kagome mentally decided to keep notice of landmarks of how to get to Gates of Heaven restaurant. However, she felt dizzy for a split second and when her dizzy spell finished, she noticed she was back where she and Inuyasha met up earlier…_

'_Ok, total weirdness.' She thought as the two started to walk to a small park._

_It was near sundown now, around 8:30 and Kagome had to be home in half an hour. The two walked around the edge of the park before inhabiting some empty swings. "So," Inuyasha said._

"_So what? I repaid you for paying for my drinks, this is probably the last time we're meeting each other."_

"_I think not." Inuyasha said suddenly._

"_What?"_

"_Remember how I asked you about mates and whatnot?"_

"_Yeah,"_

"_I kind of asked it because you hold a very strong scent… and you accepted me."_

_Kagome's eyes widened. "What?"_

"_Yeah, but I'm not going to force you Kagome, there are some things you ought to know if we were to mate."_

"_But- I can't- what? I just met you and now you're staying we're destined for each other?" Kagome raised a brow._

"_Well… yeah?"_

"_Urgh! Men have no consideration for the feelings of the opposite sex." Kagome shrieked as she got up off her swing and started to pound her way home._

"_Oi! Kagome wait!"_

"_NO!" She screamed._

_Inuyasha rolled his eyes and looked around, nobody was there so he might as well use his ghostly abilities. After all, being dead for over 500 years can really teach you some tricks of the trade._

_Kagome was muttering furious words under her breath when she bumped into somebody._

"_AIE!" She shrieked but that somebody caught her around the waist and pulled her into his chest; Kagome blinked a few times to see she was in the chest of that chauvinistic male, Inuyasha._

"_GAH!" She shrieked as she pushed him away. "How'd you appear in front of me like that?" Kagome asked, her heart racing._

"_Hanyou abilities?" Inuyasha asked._

"_I think not! I would have sensed it in you."_

_Inuyasha sighed. "Didn't I say I'd give you time to think it through? I didn't order you to mate with me right away you know, I'm giving you some time."_

"_How long?" Kagome said, her eyes narrowing._

"_Uh… a month?"_

"_Tough, I'm here visiting my dad, I'm going back to my Shrine after the weekend is finished."_

"_But your shrine is in Japan right?"_

"_Yeah…" Kagome said slowly._

"_And I can drive right…"_

"_By your words, yeah…"_

"_So no biggie."_

"_GAH!" Kagome said as she ran her fingers through her hair._

_Inuyasha sighed as he placed an arm around her shoulder. "Alright you go home now and we'll meet up tomorrow."_

"_Dads birthday tomorrow."_

"_Can I come?"_

"_No."_

"_Aw why? Please?"_

"_No."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because,"_

"_Because why?"_

"_Because because."_

"_Because because why?"_

"_Because because because…"_

"_Because because because why?"_

"_Because because because because…"_

"_Because because because because why…"_

"_Can you get any more annoying?" Kagome screamed, the word because etched into her mind for eternity._

"_Yeah, wanna see?" Inuyasha grinned toothily._

"_NO!" Kagome screamed as she started to stomp off._

"_Kagome," Inuyasha said as he snapped his fingers. His body dissolved and appeared in front of Kagome. Kagome's eyes widened as she took a step back… "How- how did you do that?" She asked, her voice shaking._

_Inuyasha's eyes widened in realization. 'I didn't use ghost magic in front of her… damn I did!' he growled to himself._

"_Do what?" came his smart-alec response. _

"_That- that- dissolving thing!" Kagome demanded._

_Inuyasha groaned. 'Oh please god, forgive me.' He mentally prayed as he snapped his fingers and dissolved again, appearing behind Kagome. Kagome squeaked as she turned around._

"_Inu-hanyous cannot do that." She said definitely._

"_Duh Sherlock," Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "because this inu-hanyou is dead."_

_Kagome's eyes widened as she passed out cold. "DAMMIT!" Inuyasha roared as he caught her in time._

_Kagome woke up a few minutes later, moaning. "What happened?" She muttered._

"_You fainted on me." Inuyasha said grinning. He lay her down by the swings where the trees were shading them from the suns dangerous setting glow._

"_Faint-" than it hit Kagome… he was a ghost._

"_GHOST!" She screamed._

"_SHH!" He roared as he covered her mouth. Kagome's eyes widened as she stared at his face. He was solid, he didn't waver… 'At the arcade he did!' her mind screamed._

"_I'm going to remove my hand and you will **not** scream. You will **not** get up and run or I'll put up a very ghostly chase and you will **not** go babbling anything I say to your brother, father, or any other family member, understood?"_

_Kagome nodded her head and Inuyasha let her go. Kagome rubbed her face and glared at him. "For a stinking ghost, you sure have a grip of steel!"_

"_Thank you." He grinned._

"_Why are you doing this to me?" Kagome asked looking up at him. He looked hanyou enough to her; he didn't seem to have ghostly attributes. "First you pay for my drink, take me to a restaurant, which if I may point out, I don't believe your father owns and now you say that I'm your destined mate when you are obviously dead. What're you trying to accomplish?"_

_Inuyasha sighed as he glanced at his wrist watch, it read 8:45, 15 minutes to get Kagome to stay or scare her away for good._

"_I've been dead for 500 years." He murmured. Kagome nodded, trying to keep the look off her face. "I died at the age of 18, when a very, very terrible demon, Naraku killed me. My brother too died, but he died protecting his mate, Rin. Sesshomaru, myself and Rin –who was pregnant at the time- all turned into ghosts for the unfinished business we had. We found out that Rin and Sesshomaru's unfinished business was that they wanted the birth of their pup. Rin gave birth to a ghostly pup over 400 years ago and the three went to heaven. I recently found out that I needed to stay back to find my mate, which I've come to the conclusion, is you."_

_Kagome raised a brow. "Touching story, really, but in case you forgot, you're dead, a ghost and I'm alive, a human."_

"_That's the thing, God said that when I found my mate, he'd do something about it."_

_Kagome sighed. "And now you want to get to know me, correct?"_

"_If you want," Inuyasha said, his ears dropping._

"_You're not one of those stalking ghosts I hear about?"_

"_No chance in doggy heaven missy!" Inuyasha laughed._

"_Good, ok fine, I'll get to know you, but how do we go around… with you being a ghost, somebody is bound to find out."_

_Inuyasha thought for a moment. "I can inhabit an object…"_

_Kagome thought for a moment before pulling out a thin gold chain around her neck. "Will this do?"_

"_That's perfect, but I must warn you, I also see everything that chain goes too…"_

"_Then you gotta come out when I go to the bathroom or take a shower." Kagome said sternly._

"_Or you can just take it off."_

"_That too."_

_They were silent for a few moments before Kagome coughed. "So are you- gonna inhabit my- necklace now?"_

_Inuyasha shrugged. "Sure I guess," he said. He closed his eyes and his body vamoosed into the necklace._

"_God I must be going crazy," Kagome murmured as she walked home._

_-------------_

_Kagome made it home around 9:05pm and Rumiko, Akira and Souta were watching T.V._

"_How was your date sweetie?" Rumiko asked her stepdaughter-to-be._

"_It was okay I guess, we went to WacDonalds."_

"_He took you to WacDonalds?" Souta raised a brow._

"_What?" Kagome said defensively, remembering that Inuyasha was in her gold chain._

"_What a cheap ass, how old was he again Nee-chan?" Souta asked._

"_18."_

"_Like I said, cheap." Souta said as he watched the television again._

"_And what about you couch potato? You sit there watching the Flintstones all day!"_

"_They're gangster Kagome!"_

_Kagome rolled her eyes. "Yeah and Inuyasha and I are getting married."_

"_YOU ARE?" Akira roared._

"_Geez dad! It was a joke," Kagome said._

"_Oh," He flushed as he sat down. Rumiko laughed as she kissed his cheek._

"_I'm going to take a shower," Kagome said as she walked up the stairs. She sighed as she sat down on her bed and Inuyasha came out of her necklace._

"_Cheap? Married? Are you people insane?"_

"_Oh shut up, I just met a hanyou who says I'm supposed to be his mate AND find out he's a ghost, I'm lucky that I'm still sane."_

_Inuyasha chuckled. "Take a shower, it'll help."_

_Kagome eyed him dangerously. "What about you?"_

"_I'll sit here quietly and patiently and if anybody should come up, I'll fuse with anything appropriate in this room."_

"_Good boy," Kagome said as she picked up some clothing and went to the bathroom. Inuyasha sighed as he sat on the bed and stared up at the ceiling._

"_So God, is my unfinished business being finished?" He asked. A small light appeared and a small kitsune youkai appeared in front of them. That was Gods "earth" form. Whenever God needed to come to earth for whatever reason, he came down as a 7 year old kitsune youkai, Shippo._

"_Inuyasha," Shippo said._

"_Yes God?" Inuyasha rolled his eyes, hating to refer to a runt as God._

"_I'm not a runt." Shippo said diligently._

"_Sorry,"_

"_So why'd you call?" Shippo asked._

"_Is Kagome my unfinished business? She does smell really good and she accepts my hanyou self."_

_Shippo sighed. "Inuyasha, she's human though… I can't do much about that."_

"_What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked, his heart beat increasing._

"_I might be god, but even I have my limits." Shippo said solemnly. "A ghost and a human… it won't work out Inuyasha."_

"_You're god!" Inuyasha said strongly, hoping his voice didn't carry downstairs. "You should be able to do anything you want!"_

"_I should be, but I can't. I write the rules and I intend to follow them. If I broke a rule, than the angels will think it's ok for them and next think you'll know, Cupid shoots a mermaid in the tail and gets her to fall in love with him. Sorry Inuyasha, but this I cannot allow. You can hang around with her, but mating with her… is not available."_

"_Shippo!" Inuyasha roared._

"_I'll talk to you later, Kagome is returning." Shippo said as a light picked him up._

'_Even god has his limits, what fucking bullshit!' Inuyasha thought maliciously to himself as Kagome walked in wearing a pair of slacks, socks, baggy t-shirt and a towel bun._

"_Hey," She said._

"_Hi." He mumbled. He might as well spend time with Kagome before he goes off finding his unfinished business. If this wasn't it, then what the hell was his damn unfinished business! God/Shippo had said a long time ago that he had to find a mate, which was the only hint he gave him. Now Shippo was saying that Inuyasha can't be with a human? What crap!_

"_What're you going to do now?" Kagome asked._

"_Spend time with you duh, I said I'll give you a month to decide." Inuyasha said, mentally groaning. 'Damn all the rules of nature!'_

"_I guess, if you don't rape me in my sleep."_

"_Hanyou's honour." Inuyasha said holding up his right hand. Kagome laughed. "Alright, so what do you wanna do now?"_

"_Talk, get to know you."_

_Kagome smiled. "I can live with that,"_

"_Me first, name Inuyasha, God gave me the last name Takahashi and the birthday March 23rd. Parents died when I was younger. I died at 18 during the feudal period when Naraku, probably a version of the devil, killed me because I was probably stronger than him. He killed Rin and Sesshomaru because Sesshy is my brother, vengeance comes naturally, and Rin was pregnant with Sesshy's pup."_

_Kagome nodded._

"_Naraku managed to kill Rin first, than me and finally Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru inflicted big wounds in Naraku so he died a short time after we died. Sesshy and Rin are in heaven now with their dead pup and here I am, finishing my unfinished business. You?"_

"_Higurashi Kagome, parents divorced though my mom still loves my dad. One sibling, Souta, and my soon-to-be-stepmother, Rumiko. I'm 16 now and my birthday is October 28th. I visit my dad once a month and I came this weekend because his birthday is tomorrow."_

_Inuyasha nodded._

"_I'm a powerful miko and I guard the Shikon no Tama, which is in my body."_

"_Shikon- that's the jewel of four souls, that can grant a single wish, any wish."_

_Kagome nodded. "Yeah, it existed back then too?"_

"_Some priestess, Midoriko guarded it with her life and when she died, the jewel vanished."_

"_Oh, yeah I knew that story." Kagome rolled her eyes. "So random demons and youkai… heck even humans come to my door, trying to seduce me into being their girl so they can take possession of the jewel, but I'm the guard so I can't fall for tricks."_

"_Shikon no Tama is nothing compared to you Kagome," Inuyasha said._

"_Stop flirting with me."_

"_I'm telling the truth!" _

_Kagome blushed a bit before letting the towel fall from her hair. Coils of her hair framed her face and Inuyasha stared at her._

'_Damn you Shippo- uh- oops? Did I just tell god to damn? Oops! Me and my big vulgar mouth! Kagome is sexy!'_

_Kagome plugged in her hair drying and started to blow dry her hair in her bedroom. "Can I come to the birthday party tomorrow?" Inuyasha asked._

"_You're in the form of my necklace, you're obviously there."_

"_Oh yeah, but cake!"_

"_I'll bring a slice to my room."_

"_Yay!"_

_Kagome raised a brow. "You're 518,"_

"_Yeah so?"_

"_You're such a child."  
_

_Inuyasha snorted. "Oi Kagome,"_

"_What?"_

"_We're dating now."_

"_I know that." Kagome said dangerously._

"_So isn't the girls boyfriend supposed to meet her parents?"_

"_I'd rather you meet my mother opposed to my father."_

"_Why?"_

"_Just because,"_

"_Why?"_

"_KAGOME!" Souta roared._

"_COMING!" Kagome yelled back, glad for the interruption. She glared at Inuyasha. "Stay in the necklace or you'll regret it!"_

_Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah…"_

_Kagome sighed and left downstairs. Inuyasha glared at the ceiling. "I have this growing hatred for you God, why make my afterlife so hard?"_

"_Because it's fun," Came a Shippo-like voice._

"_Grr," Inuyasha growled as he returned to the necklace._

_-------------_

_Akira's birthday party was fun. His friends were invited and they cut the cake and did whatever else you do at an old persons' birthday party. Half way through, Rumiko, Souta and Kagome retired to the kitchen, when Akira was talking about political crap with his friends._

"_When's the wedding?" Kagome asked as she drank some juice._

"_Three months, Kagome you're one of my brides' maids and Souta, you're my ring bearer." Rumiko smiled._

"_Nice," Souta pumped his fist._

_Kagome rolled her eyes. "Thanks Rumiko, but now you boasted Souta's ego by another five billion."_

_Rumiko laughed. "You guys leaving tomorrow?"_

"_Yeah," Souta said as he eyed the family room. "I'll miss the plasma."_

"_But get this, you're back with your games and systems."_

_Souta had stars in his eyes. "Nintendo … I love you!"_

"_Yeah and I love Inuyasha," Kagome rolled her eyes._

"_With you mentioning him 24/7, I'd suppose you do." Souta smirked._

"_Die Souta Higurashi." Kagome scowled._

"_Gladly, but not in your hands, in the hands of Kohaku when he whoops my ass in Mortal Combat."_

"_You suck in Mortal Combat."_

"_And you suck in Soul Calibur II so we're equal." Souta smirked._

_Rumiko giggled. "You two,"_

_-------------_

_Korari had come to pick up Kagome and Souta and wished Akira a happy birthday. On their way home, Korari pumped the motherly questions._

"_So, how was your visit?"_

"_Fun, dads plasma is kicking!" Souta grinned._

"_I found myself a boyfriend mom, but dad doesn't know." Kagome yawned._

"_WAI! REALLY! Age, name, location, physical, EVERYTHING!"_

"_Wow, I'm glad I didn't tell dad." Kagome murmured._

"_Inuyasha Takahashi, 18, Japan, tall, about dad's height, long silver hair, amberish goldenish eyes, he's a hanyou so cute doggie ears… anything else?"_

"_Is he cute?"_

"_I'd say so." Kagome tried to keep her compliments to a minimum since Inuyasha was in her chain at the moment._

"_Can't wait to meet him. Invite him over for dinner ok!"_

"_Sure," Kagome said as Korari continued to drive home, this time talking about grandchildren._

* * *

"Oh, Akiko is asleep!" Kagome purred as she patted her daughters back.

"Go put her to bed, Muteki take a candle, I'll get us some more snacks, Inume, bring me a candle." Inuyasha said.

Ryujin, Aki, Sao and Suriya were in the family room, huddled together.

"Why do you think this story is so special to mommy and daddy?" Suriya asked.

Ryujin grinned. "Maybe because it's a true story?" He messed with his siblings heads.

"Shut up Ryujin! Daddy isn't a ghost." Aki shot.

"Who knows, the Kagome in the story didn't find out until the Inuyasha in the story told her."

"More like showed her." Sao said.

"It's still a good story, it must have some meaning making it special to mom and dad." Ryujin said.

"Yeah," Suriya said, not understanding what her siblings were talking about.

_

* * *

_

**18 pages, 4 487 words… wow… oh well, this chapter is done, I'd say 1-2 more chapters left…**

**Stay tuned!**

**Lub,**

**Sakura**


	3. Tell Me A Story: Loving

**Chapter three… iono if this'll be long or not… -groans-**

**And oh yes, a few concerns about the "story" that Kagome is telling her children. Remember, they ARE hanyou so they do mentally grow up faster than human children, but if it still bothers you, pretend that the story YOU'RE reading is a flashback but the story Kagome is telling her children is an edited version with no cussing or "suggestive themes" ok?**

**Oh and this is AU too, not the feudal Japan thing, but it's AU in it's own way with hanyou's, miko's, etc…**

**Title: **Tell me a Story

**Summary: **This is a story about a girl who fell in love with a ghost. Their love was so strong they were willing to do anything to stay together, even defy god.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

**Genre: **Romance/Humour

**Aging: **Kagome: 30 – Inuyasha: 32

**Tell Me A Story: Loving**

"Yeah," Suriya said, not understanding what her siblings were talking about.

Kagome came back from putting Akiko to bed and sat down with Suriya sitting beside her. Inuyasha came back and sat beside Suriya so she was nestled between her mother and father on the couch. Inume, Ryujin and Muteki took the triple seat and Aki and Sao sat on the carpet.

"So where were we last?" Kagome asked her mate.

"Where Korari was driving them home," Inuyasha smiled.

"Oh yes,"

* * *

_Kagome and Souta arrived home and Korari had to take Jii-chan out to the shop for more 'recent' historical ornaments. Kagome groaned as she walked to her bedroom and Souta went to his bedroom. It was Sunday night, and they had school tomorrow._

"_Dreaded school," Kagome mumbled as she pulled the gold chain off and walked out of the room to take a shower. She came back a few minutes later to find her 'boyfriend' sitting on the bed, staring at his surroundings._

"_Hey," She said as she pulled her brush from out of the dresser and held onto it as she turned around to face him._

"_Hi." He grinned._

"_Like it?" Kagome said gesturing to her room._

"_It's cozy," Inuyasha said dully._

_Kagome rolled her eyes. "Oh gee, that totally helps."_

"_Glad to know."_

"_Sarcastic ass," Kagome murmured as she left the room._

"_OI!" Inuyasha screamed. Lucky for Kagome, Souta was too into the game to notice a ghost in the house._

"_Stop oi-ing me." Kagome said impatiently. Inuyasha grinned. "Oi, oi, oi oi oi oi."_

"_No food for you tonight," Kagome said grinning at him. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Whatever it is, I'd probably hate it."_

"_Ramen,"_

_His eyes almost came out of his sockets. "RAMEN!"_

"_NEE-CHAN! WHO'S VOICE IS THAT?" Souta asked from his room._

"_MY OWN!" Kagome yelled back, shooting a glare at Inuyasha, "I'M PRACTICING MENS VOICE."_

"_VERY REALISTIC!" Souta said and their conversation ended. Kagome shot a glare at Inuyasha. "You almost got me caught!"_

_Inuyasha grinned playfully, "That was the point, dear,"_

"_Don't dear me you deer."_

"_You're calling me a deer for calling you a dear?"_

"_Exactly,"_

"_The world today, it's messed up." Inuyasha shook his head._

"_You're messed up ghost boy." Kagome glared at him. "Thank you very much Kagome," He bowed gallantly._

_Kagome went downstairs and started boiling a pot of water for her Ramen. She glanced at Inuyasha who was sitting on the table and got an idea. "SOUTA!"_

_Inuyasha lowered his ears. "Watch when you're screaming."_

"_You didn't mind before," Kagome glared at him._

"_I had my ears ready for then."_

"_WHAT?"_

"_Inuyasha's over!" Kagome called. Inuyasha's eyes widened as Souta bounded down the stairs. He appeared in front of Inuyasha and frowned. "Dude, that's the dude from the arcade."_

_Kagome grinned. "I like gamers?"_

"_Than I should be able to get a girl easily." Souta said as he shook hands with Inuyasha. "I'm Souta, the little one."_

_Inuyasha chuckled. "I'm Inuyasha, also the youngest one."_

"_Cool!" Souta grinned, and then noticed his ears._

"_You hanyou?"_

"_Yeah,"_

"_Can you do tricks?"_

"_Yep."_

"_Are you strong?"_

"_Yeah,"_

"_Will you protect Kagome from Hojo and Kouga?"_

_Inuyasha raised a brow at Kagome and then turned back to Souta. "Hojo and Kouga, who're they?"_

"_Hojo's a pansy," Souta grinned and Kagome glared at him. "He is not!"_

"_Is too, the guy can't clue in that you don't want to date him."_

"_He's just- insecure, after his parents divorced."_

_Souta rolled his eyes. "Our parents divorced, we're _secure_ enough."_

_Kagome laughed. "Ok, ok, he's a pansy."_

"_And Kouga's an ookami youaki _**(wolf demon)** _who claimed Kagome as his own,"_

_Inuyasha glanced at Kagome, his eyes flashing red for a brief moment. "You don't smell taken,"_

"_He verbally claimed her." Souta put in. "He didn't mark her or anything."_

"_Verbally eh? I've got to meet his, Kouga." Inuyasha said, his voice deepening into a low throaty growl._

"_Great, now I have two demons claiming me. What's with you guys?" Kagome shook her head as she brought the pot of ramen over and placed it on the table_

"_No eating until Mama and Jii-chan arrive." Kagome swatted Inuyasha's hands away from the pot._

"_You love ramen too?" Souta said, his eyes shining._

"_It's your basic four food groups." Inuyasha grinned. Souta pumped a fist in the air. "YES! He's perfect Kagome, he's strong, he can do tricks, he hates Hojo and Kouga as much as I do, and he loves ramen like me, he's perfect for you! Get married!"_

_Kagome's eye twitched. "You and him may be compatible, I don't know about us. Why don't you get married to him?"_

_Souta coughed. "I'm not gay, I love Hitomi."_

"_You had better, or else I'm calling her and canceling your date next Friday."_

_Souta's eyes widened. "Shit yeah! What time was our date?"_

"_Seven," Kagome said as she got bowls._

"_Seven! NO!" Souta whined._

"_What's so no?" Inuyasha asked. "Wouldn't you want to go out with your girl?"_

"_Seven is when Full Metal Alchemist happens!"_

_Kagome laughed. "Fine, fine, I'll record it for you."_

"_And at 7:30 is Kenshin,"_

"_I'll record that too."_

"_And at 8 is Dragon Ball Z."_

"_That too,"_

"_And at 8:30 is Avatar: The Last Air bender."_

"_Damn you, and that too… anything else?"_

"_I'll be home by 9:30, but at 9 is Witch Hunter Robin."_

_Inuyasha laughed. "You have an entire Anime night ahead of you on Friday."_

"_Friday's after 6, is all Anime shows." Souta smirked._

"_You, ramen, games and Anime." Kagome shook her head._

"_That's all I need to survive life," Souta laughed._

"_You don't need a bathroom?" Inuyasha cocked a brow._

"_Yeah,"_

"_You don't need friends?"_

"_Well—yeah,"_

"_You don't need a mom, a gramps, a dad, a sister, a television, clothes, et cetera et cetera…?"_

_Souta threw his hands up in the air. "Ok fine, you and your boyfriend are against me Kagome,"_

"_That's why we're together." Kagome grinned playfully._

"_Yes, exactly," Inuyasha played along._

"_We're home," Korari's voice floated into the kitchen._

"_Mom! Inuyasha's over, get him and Nee-chan married!"_

"_Stupid little brat," Kagome murmured under her breath but Inuyasha's ears caught it. He chuckled as Kagome put the bowls on the table and spooned ramen into them._

"_Hello," Korari smiled as she saw Inuyasha. Inuyasha stood up and shook hands with her. "Hi Mrs. Higurashi,"_

"_Manners, that's a first. Kouga's all out there and Hojo scares me." Korari commented._

"_He does everyone." Jii-chan said._

"_Grandfather!" Kagome said sternly._

_Jii-chan grimaced; his granddaughter never called him Grandfather unless she was serious. "Fine, fine, but you know I'm right." He mumbled as he went to go put his things away._

"_Mom, we have a date tomorrow," Kagome said._

_Korari glanced at Inuyasha and then back at her daughter as she spooned ramen into her mouth. "Tomorrow is school,"_

"_After school, around 6," Kagome smiled._

"_Homework?"_

"_I'll finish it."_

_Korari sighed. "Ok then, you two can go out tomorrow, but you have to be home by 10 Kagome,"_

"_Sure thing mom."_

"_And if you can't get up for school the next day, blame yourself because you know better than to go out on a weekday. Oh yes," Korari grinned, "ears would be perfect."_

_Kagome blushed, a deep red. "MAMA!"_

"_Ears?" Inuyasha twitched his ears. "What about ears?"_

_Souta laughed. "Mama wants grandchildren with your ears."_

_Inuyasha chuckled. "That can be arranged."_

"_INUYASHA!"_

_He laughed as he dodged a spoon Kagome threw at him._

"_Don't be so violent with my future-son-in-law," Korari teased._

"_OH great!" Kagome threw her hands in the air and took her ramen into the family room. Inuyasha laughed as he followed her. Korari, Souta and Jii-chan ate in the kitchen and Kagome and Inuyasha were in the family room._

"_Hey," he said._

"_Hi." Kagome said as she quietly ate her ramen._

"_A date tomorrow?"_

"_I didn't want to clean the kitchen and bathroom tomorrow, it's my turn." Kagome grinned._

"_So we're going out then?" Inuyasha asked._

_Kagome nodded. "And tomorrow, we're going to a real restaurant, not 'Gates of Heaven' or something ghostly like that."_

_Inuyasha laughed. "Ok, fair."_

_Kagome smiled, actually looking forward to it._

_-------------_

_Kagome went to school the next day, her gold chain hung around her neck. She could feel the presence of Inuyasha by her for some odd reason. 'What the, why do I feel like he's nearby?' she thought to herself as she walked to school._

"_HIGURASHI!" A voice called_

_Kagome rolled her eyes as she turned around to find Hojo running towards her. "Hi Asuki-kun," Kagome smiled._

"_I told you Higurashi, please call me Hojo."_

'_Like I'll let you call me Kagome,' Kagome rolled her eyes as she smiled and nodded pleasantly. "Ok Hojo,"_

_Hojo handed her a rose and smiled. "Want to go out tonight?"_

_Kagome coughed. "Sorry, my boyfriend and I have a date tonight."_

_Hojo looked crestfallen as he heard the word, 'boyfriend' escape Kagome's lips._

"_I see, who is he? Kouga?"_

"_Inuyasha, he works at an arcade and he lives nearby." Kagome said, saying the first thing that came into head._

"_Arcade? How old is he?" Hojo asked._

"_Not that it's any of your business, he's 18. Now I have to meet Yuka, Ayumi and Eri." Kagome said as she walked away, leaving Hojo alone there._

'_What a pansy, Souta was right.' Kagome thought as she walked towards her friends. She waved them down as the final bell rung._

"_Hey!" Yuka hugged her._

"_Hi guys," Kagome smiled as they walked to their first period class. Eri and Kagome had first together so they were headed towards there._

"_So what's new?" Eri asked._

"_Boyfriend," Kagome grinned at her. Eri squealed. "ASL girl!"_

"_ASL?"_

"_Don't you chat any more? Age, sex and location."_

"_18, guy… well DUH! And other side of town, but he's visiting… um… his brother here." Kagome said as she twirled her chain between her fingers._

"_CUTE! Physique,"_

"_Tall, muscular, long silvery hair, golden eyes, cute doggy ears, since he's inu hanyou."_

"_Inu hanyou? Kawaii! You ditched an ookami youkai for an inu hanyou?"_

"_Exactly, Inuyasha isn't all that possessive, not yet at least."_

"_Inuyasha? He even as a sexy name!" Eri squealed._

_Kagome rolled her eyes as they sat down for class._

_-------------_

_It was now time for the date. Kagome told her mom that she would wait for Inuyasha on the steps. Korari smiled and agreed as Kagome walked outside. Inuyasha came out of the chain and grinned. "Ready?"_

_Kagome rolled her eyes, but couldn't fight the blush that started to blast into her face._

"_Where to?" Inuyasha asked._

"_Someplace not to fancy, yet just right."_

"_Let me guess…"_

_-------------_

"_WacDonalds," Kagome grinned as they entered the restaurant._

"_Oh please Kagome!" Inuyasha whined._

"_We went to some fancy shmamcy restaurant when it was our first date, now we go to a casual place for our second date." Kagome said casually. She was wearing a pair of jeans with a form fitting white t-shirt. There was a flower pattern going from the bottom left corner of the shirt to the top right of her shirt._

_Inuyasha was wearing baggy black jeans and a white muscle shirt that had the Nike sign in the front._

"_Where do you get the clothes?" Kagome asked as they ordered._

"_God," Inuyasha replied._

"_Ah," Kagome nodded. Kagome ordered a McChicken combo with coke, fries and an apple pie. Inuyasha ordered a Big Mac combo but upsized his fries to large. He had a McFlurry to share with Kagome and some chicken strips._

"_Total comes to $17.97," The cashier said. Kagome paid, since Inuyasha clearly had no human money."_

_They walked to an empty table and started to eat._

"_So," Kagome said._

"_So what?"_

"_So talk, we're on a date." Kagome said as she stole one of his fries. Inuyasha chuckled but allowed her._

"_How about- no clue."_

_Kagome rolled her eyes. "Did you like somebody in the past years you lived?"_

_Inuyasha sighed. "No I didn't like anybody,"_

"_For 518 years, even in ghost mode?"_

"_Nope, nobody." Inuyasha said._

"_That's sad, such a cold, empty heart."_

"_Cold, empty heart? No way missy, I met you remember."_

"_Right, the one you're supposed to mate?" Kagome asked, a blush forming._

"_Exactly," He grinned as he stole her apple pie._

"_HEY!"_

"_You stole fries,"_

"_Because then you could steal mine," Kagome rolled her eyes, "you steal my apple pie, I take your McFlurry,"_

"_We share," Inuyasha said as he took out two straws."_

_Kagome laughed. "You had this planned out eh?"_

"_From point A to point B." Inuyasha chuckled._

"_For a ghost, you're way better of a boyfriend than my previous ones."_

"_Name some," Inuyasha asked, mentally planning on murdering them all for going out with HIS Kagome!_

"_Hojo dated me, but I broke up with him, he's to practical, then there was Ginta but he was Kouga's cousin and he broke up with me because Kouga liked me. Then I dated Ryuukotsusei but Ryukotsusei moved and we didn't want long distance, and lastly, I even dated Miroku for a short amount of time."_

"_Miroku?" Inuyasha raised a brow._

"_That guy, SANGO! MIROKU!" Kagome called over to her two friends that just walked into the store._

"_Kagome!" The two said as the rushed over._

"_Sango, Miroku, meet my boyfriend, Inuyasha, Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku. Miroku's generation was cursed with a kazanna but the curse had been broken, Sango's a taijiya and them two are dating."_

_Inuyasha coughed. "Hi."_

"_What were you two talking about?" Miroku asked._

"_My ex's," Kagome grinned._

"_Ouch," Miroku rubbed the back of his neck. Sango laughed. "You two only dated for 1 week."_

"_Before the lecher went lecherous and I dumped him." Kagome grinned._

"_And then I met Sango, my beloved Sango."_

_Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Uh… yeah?"_

_Kagome laughed. "Let's go, I have to be home."_

"_Bye!" Sango and Miroku bade them farewell as the two left. Inuyasha sighed. "You dated the monk?"_

_Kagome laughed. "Yeah, but we're more in a brother sister relationship."_

_Inuyasha breathed out a sigh of relief._

_Kagome grinned. "What, jealous?"_

_Inuyasha smiled, showing his fangs. "You're mine,"_

"_Possessive, I was right."_

_Inuyasha laughed._

_-------------_

_Days turned to weeks and weeks to months. Two months later, Kagome and Inuyasha, who have gotten closer, sat down on the roof of the Higurashi house, Kagome on Inuyasha's lap. They were staring at the moon and Kagome sighed._

'_In the past two months- we've become so close… I even love him now.' She thought._

_Inuyasha shifted her so she was now straddling him. "Hey," He said softly. Kagome coughed. But Inuyasha knew she was trying to hold back a sob._

"_Hey," He said softer, as he brushed the hair off of his girlfriend's face._

"_You're- you're a ghost," Kagome cried as she hugged him, "you could leave me! We can't be together!"_

_Inuyasha's breath hitchhiked as he remembered what Shippo said two months ago._

"_What makes you say that?" Inuyasha asked._

"_You'll have to cross over soon!" She sobbed. "And you'll have to leave me."_

_Inuyasha's visual features softened. "Never,"_

"_But-"_

_Inuyasha placed his forefinger on Kagome's lips. Kagome looked up at him and he shook his head. "Never, I'll never leave you," Inuyasha let out a breath, "I love you."_

_Kagome's eyes widened as she threw her arms around his neck. "I love you too! Oh god I love you so much!"_

_Inuyasha's heart soar as he heard her say those simple three words. They pulled back and almost instantly, their lips connected in their first kiss, as an official couple…_

* * *

"WAAA!" Akiko started crying. Kagome sighed as she stood up. "Let me get Akiko, Inuyasha grab a candle and come with me."

Her mate nodded as he followed her. Muteki turned to his siblings. "This story gets weirder and weirder."

"What do you mean Muteki-nii?" Aki asked.

"He means," Ryujin started to speak, "everything Mother and Father tell us this story, they seem more dreamier."

Sao raised a brow. "Dreamier? What do you mean Ryujin-nii?"

"He means," Inume turned to her younger siblings, "that this story is very, VERY special to mom and dad."

Suriya yawned. "I wonder why,"

The elder three nodded. "Us too,"

* * *

**One more chapter of this fanfiction…**

**Stay tuned!**

**Lub,**

**Sakura**


	4. Tell Me A Story: Defying

**Yah they fell in love quickly…big deal, it works… LAST chapter!**

**BTW… NOT a LONG chapter… nope, not as long as the previous three.**

**Oh and this is AU too, not the feudal Japan thing, but it's AU in it's own way with hanyou's, miko's, etc…**

**Title: **Tell me a Story

**Summary: **This is a story about a girl who fell in love with a ghost. Their love was so strong they were willing to do anything to stay together, even defy god.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

**Genre: **Romance/Humour

**Aging: **Kagome: 30 – Inuyasha: 32

**Tell Me A Story: Defying**

The elder three nodded. "Us too,"

Kagome and Inuyasha returned with a half asleep Akiko in Kagome's arms.

"Your sister is sure feisty," She smiled to her hanyou children.

"Just like you mom," Muteki grinned.

"Cheeky little brat," Kagome winked at he son. Inume giggled. "Just like dad,"

"Oi!" Inuyasha laughed.

"Shall we continue? This is the best part," Ryujin said. The twins and Suriya nodded in agreement.

Kagome smiled, "You tell this part," She turned to her mate. Inuyasha smiled as he started.

"You guys remember, Kagome and Inuyasha fell in love right?"

The kids nodded, the rain still pounding against the windows.

"Well…"

* * *

_Two weeks had passed since Kagome and Inuyasha confessed their love for one another and Kagome had been getting a slight pain in her left side. They took her to the doctor, but they couldn't put a diagnosis._

_While Kagome was showering late one night, and her family was sleeping, Inuyasha called God, or Shippo… once again._

"_Hey, what's wrong with her?" Inuyasha asked._

_Shippo rolled his eyes. "How would I know, I'm only god."_

"_Cut the sarcasm, tell me."_

_Shippo sighed. "The Shikon no Tama has a calling, it knows that something pure needs it. Of course I already know what it is, but that's obvious, I'm god. You two have to figure that out."_

"_Can defiance work?"_

"_Defying god?"_

"_Shut up." Inuyasha growled, getting the point._

_Shippo laughed. "Good luck."_

"_You're god! You're wishing US luck?"_

"_If you don't want it," Shippo shook his head before leaving. Kagome walked out into the bedroom a few minutes later, wearing her pajamas._

_She had something clutched in the palm of her right hand. She sat down beside Inuyasha and stared at him._

"_What's that?" He asked, his hanyou ears twitching._

"_The Shikon no Tama," Kagome murmured as she held her palm out._

_Inuyasha's eyes flashed red. "Did you dig it out?"_

"_Oh god no!" Kagome hissed, "It kind of… popped out of my body. Weird, just… popped out. No scar, no wound, no blood… just… popped out."_

_Inuyasha frowned. "That is weird,"_

-------------

"_Think they'll defy you?" Midoriko, the creator of the Shikon no Tama asked to Shippo, in heaven._

"_Yeah, I know they'll defy me," Shippo said as he ate his lollipop._

_Midoriko laughed. "And you won't punish them, right?"_

"_Nope, this type of defiance, it's tolerable. They aren't really doing anything wrong, they're just going to wish, but Inuyasha will be a tad bit hesitant."_

"_You're god, you know these things."_

_Shippo giggled as he looked over and saw Sesshomaru, Rin and their five pups playing. He smiled as he looked at his second crystal ball and saw the status of the rest of the world, before looking at the special ball made for Kagome and Inuyasha._

"_Yes I do, but…"_

"_But what?" Midoriko asked._

"_It's just that, I know what they wish for, and it is a pure wish, making the Shikon no Tama purified and gone from the earth completely, but I'm worried, the wish isn't fully pure, it's somewhat, dark too."_

_Midoriko rolled her eyes. "You're god, you should know that if a wish holds a fraction of purity, it's purified."_

_Shippo sighed and stared into the crystal ball, "I guess."_

"_You don't guess, you're Kami-sama, God, Allah, and whatever people call it these days, you're him. You KNOW these things."_

_Shippo grinned. "I know!"_

"_That's more like it, now let's watch, this could pass off as a multimillion dollar show."_

_Shippo grinned. "I know,"_

-------------

_Kagome and Inuyasha sat in her bedroom, staring into the jewel. Kagome looked at Inuyasha and instantly knew what she was going to wish for._

"_Can I… make the wish?" She said._

_Inuyasha nodded, really curious about what she was going to wish for._

_Kagome closed her eyes ands started to wish. '_I wish that Inuyasha was alive, that he'd be able to stay with me for as long as hanyou's and their mates live but… but I want Inuyasha to keep his ghostly and hanyou abilities when he becomes alive._'_

_A white glow came from Inuyasha and the Shikon no Tama. Kagome gasped as the ghostly aura that surrounded Inuyasha left. The Shikon no Tama glowed a bright white and a tint of Pink before disappearing into nothing._

_Inuyasha stared at Kagome. "What did you wish for?" He asked, really nervous._

"_That you're alive," Kagome smiled, "but with your hanyou and ghostly abilities."_

_Inuyasha laughed as he pulled Kagome to him and pressed his lips against hers, "I love you." He smiled against her mouth._

"_Hmm," Kagome moaned as her arms went to his shoulders, "and I you."_

* * *

"And they lived happily, ever… after." Inuyasha smiled. 

Muteki, Inume, Ryujin, Aki, Sao and Suriya clapped. They all praised their mother and father on the excellent story that they told.

"Great mom!" Muteki praised.

"That was perfect," Inume grinned.

"Beyond perfect," Ryujin smiled.

Aki, Sao and Suriya kept on clapping and Akiko fidgeted.

"Ain't there a sequel?" Muteki asked.

Inuyasha shrugged. "They mated, had tones of pups and told them their story for centuries on end. Their pups would eventually tell their pups and this story will be etched into history for the rest of time."

"Nice sequel," Inume rolled her eyes.

"Don't you just love me." Inuyasha chuckled. Kagome giggled as she kissed her mates cheek. Just then, the electricity came on and the 6 already awake pups jumped.

"Electricity's back! Nice story, T.V. time!" Muteki grinned as he ran off.

"Computer!" Inume squealed.

"Games," Ryujin walked off.

"Choo-choo train!" Aki, Sao and Suriya ran towards their bedrooms.

Kagome and Inuyasha smiled fondly as the stood up, taking Akiko to her room. It was 7pm and Inuyasha and Kagome decided to take a nap, just like their daughter. Kagome tucked Akiko into her bed and walked towards her room. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around his mate's waist.

"When do we tell them?" He whispered.

"About?"

"About us,"

Kagome giggled as she got under the bed covers.

"Eventually," She smiled.

"Like?"

"A few more centuries, it's already been one." Kagome smiled.

"One century … we've been mated for one century. Didn't we mate the night you made your wish?" Inuyasha grinned.

"Yeah, and we always edit that part out of our story," Kagome grinned mischievously.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "For obvious reasons."

Kagome giggled as her mate snuggled against her.

"We'll tell them," Kagome said, "one day, we'll tell them about us."

Inuyasha chuckled as he nuzzled her cheek. "But for now, we sleep my love."

Kagome giggled as she buried herself into his chest. Inuyasha chuckled, and with a snap of his fingers…

The lights in his bedroom went off.

* * *

**Told ya, last chapter was mighty short, but it wrapped things up.**

**I didn't really say that this story was about Kagome and Inuyasha but I did give hints towards it. You guys probably figured it out from the first chapter… -rolls eyes-**

**Hope you enjoyed it as much as I loved writing it!**

**Much love… erm… rephrase…**

**Much Lub,**

**Sakura!**


End file.
